


Winter Wonderland

by Anayim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, Loosely based on "winter wonderland", Snowball Fight, Snowman making, Song fic (sort of), cuteness, like the Christmas carol, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayim/pseuds/Anayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic Loki/Sif! A snowy day in Asgard and a couple of cute kids making the most out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofthestarrrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthestarrrs/gifts).



> A couple of cutie-pies having a snow day! Sif and Loki are probably around eleven or something, just know that they're kiddos in this fic! Enjoy!

The gardens of Asgard were lovely in spring; vibrant and exotic flowers lined the mosaic walkways that wound through the trees, meeting delicate springs and clear ponds along the way. Everybody swore that there was no grander sight than the regal statues and marble fountains that depicted their beloved monarchs. 

However, the children of Asgard much prefered the gardens in winter. The young girls and boys marveled at the crisp, even snow that blanketed the banks of the ponds and covered the pathways they knew so well. Nothing was more satisfying than running through the newly laid snow,ruining its purity with clumsy steps. . 

Winter time in the gardens were the favorite time of many youngsters, but it was favored especially by the young prince Loki and the sweet young Sif. 

“Maybe you would beat me if you didn’t run like a newborn rabbit, Loki!” The oh-so-sweet Sif yelled behind her as she ran through the blinding snow.

“Not fair,” Loki whined after her, panting as he struggled to keep up with her, “If you had told me that we were racing I would have tried harder!” 

“Oh please,” Sif laughed, slowing to a stop, “You couldn’t have caught me if you had weeks to prepare!” 

They had arrived in a clearing where many other of Asgard’s youngsters were laughing and playing in the fresh snow. A few maids skirted the edges of the makeshift playground, making sure that each child was properly bundled up and nobody was crying. Thor and his friends were ruthlessly throwing snowballs at each other near a big stone fountain. 

“Oh,” Sif said excitedly, “Let’s build a snowman, Loki!” 

“Alright, but we’ll put him over here, so brother won’t come and ruin him,” Loki said, gesturing to the clearing that was nice and separated from the snow-battle that raged only yards away. 

It was a cold, crisp day in the gardens, and the snow reached up to the children’s knees. Loki and Sif busied themselves maneuvering through it to prepare the base and middle of the snowman; they followed the paths that were made on earlier days of winter and created new ones to shuffle through. 

“Oh Loki, that middle is far too large, now we must use it as the bottom part. Honestly, it’s as if you’ve never made a snowman,” Sif scolded lightly, teasing her red-faced friend. Loki sighed dramatically and rolled it to the designated “snowman spot”.

“Is this better, your highness, Lady Sif?” He teased back, “Or shall I make an entire new one to please-” he was cut off with an umph! as Sif tackled him into the snow. She was a tad taller than he, so she easily pinned him down in the cold snow. 

“Don’t you be mean to me, Loki, or I’ll tell your mother on you!” Sif snickered, throwing Loki’s wool hat across to the other side of their half-made snowman. She laughed and let him up as he squealed at the sudden coldness creeping down the back of his coat.

“You think my mother scares me?” he pouted as he stood up, brushing the snow off of his pants and jogging over to grab his hat out of the snow. 

“I don’t think so,” Sif said, matter-of-factly, “I know so.” 

Huffing and puffing, Loki didn’t argue with that. Instead, he began packing snow together to make their snowman’s head. It was just the right kind of snow, he noted, it was wet enough to pack together nicely but not so wet that it was nothing but slush. 

Eventually, the pair had their snowman built, and what a snowman it was. The bottom was more of a squashed oval, with some dirt showing up smeared at the bottom where the two had splashed it with their muddy boots. The middle looked nice and neat, with three dark red rocks that Sif had found near the fountain shoved into the front as buttons. Its head-

“It’s head is too big, Loki,” Sif mentioned, one gloved finger tapping thoughtfully on her chin. Loki scoffed at her, deciding that the head was perfectly fine, and was about to tell her so when Sif skipped her way over to the trees that surrounded the clearing. 

She came back with a handful of sticks, some short, others longer. She carefully chose two curved sticks and shoved them onto the top of the snowman’s head.

“There,” she said, looking happy with her work, “Now he looks like Heimdall.”

“Big head and all,” Loki agreed. The two erupted into giggles; slipping and sliding on the snowy ground in front of their Heimdall snowman. 

All of the sudden a great battle cry interrupted their laughs, now coming out in short gasps. They were being pelted with snowballs, coming from all directions! Loki looked at Sif at first in confusion, then in annoyance, and finally in amusement as she bent down and scooped a huge snowball into her little hands. 

It hit Fandral right in the face. Following her lead, Loki dove in and out of the line of snowball fire, hurling snow at Volstagg, who was also part of the surprise attack. Loki grinned at the anguished howl that emanated from the older boy.

Then, with another wordless cry, Thor ran full speed at the Heimdall snowman, tackling it to the ground with a muffled grunt. Loki and Sif glanced at each other for one, offended second, before simultaneously lunging at the blonde boy who was half-buried in snow. Loki pulled his brother’s cloak and shirt back as far as he could while Thor squirmed, while Sif shoveled a generous amount of snow and slush down the shirt. They both laughed at Thor’s screech of surrender. Their poor snowman had been avenged! 

The laughs and cries from the group of children travelled all around the gardens, and the children of Asgard played in the snow for hours and hours, coming inside only when it grew too dark and too cold for their respective parents to allow them outside any longer. 

Loki and Sif shuffled their way through the indoors, shedding their soaking cloaks and scarves and boots as they went. Laughing and teasing each other, they made their way to Loki’s favorite sitting room. This one had a magnificent fireplace where they could dry off and warm up.

“Tomorrow we shall reclaim our gardens, Loki,” Sif said dreamily, cheeks and nose still pink from the outside chill. 

“Of course, Sif, and what a glorious battle there will be.” Loki agreed, dragging a comforter off of a nearby loveseat. He plopped down next to Sif in front of the fireplace, pulling the comforter around both of their small bodies. A nursemaid brought the two steaming cups of hot chocolate on a silver tray, with a little plate of cookies to share. 

“Perhaps a truce could be reached,” Sif said sagely, shoving two cookies in her mouth at once, “We could build a whole family of snowmen, and Thor and the savages three could be charged with protecting them.”

“Alright,” Loki said, stifling a yawn, “We’ll propose it tomorrow.” 

“We should go down to the kitchens tomorrow morning too, and bring some of these fantastic cookies as a peace offering. Or maybe just as a picnic when we get tired.” Sif said thoughtfully, feeling drowsy from the warmth of the fire. She snuggled the blanket closer around her and tugged Loki close enough to lean on him. 

“Whatever we do, it’ll be excellent,” Loki noted, taking her little hand in his. 

“Of course, Loki,” Sif said, finally shutting her eyes, “Anything we do will be marvelous, if we do it together.”

And the two drifted to sleep, the promise of another wonderful winter day lulling them into the sweetest of dreams.


End file.
